Among Worlds
by Timedragon
Summary: The smashers are missing... can the extra characters find them before it's too late? Will soon become a crossover! R
1. Missing

I don't own SSBM.  
  
Fierce Deity groggily sat up in his bed. He blinked a couple of times and looked at his clock. It was 8:45, time to get up. He stood up out of his bed, yawned, and grabbed his sword, holding behind his back as he walked out of the dorm room.  
  
As he walked down the hall of rooms, he found it eerily quiet. He walked down the hall until he reached the end, then turned around completely and fired a sword beam down the hall. It collided with something in mid-air. A small ghost faded into visibility where the beam had abruptly stopped, rubbing it's head.  
  
Boo- You didn't have to attack me...  
  
Fierce Deity gave a light smile.  
  
Fierce Deity- That will teach you to not to sneak up on me!  
  
Boo- Everyone else is a whole lot less violent.  
  
Fierce Deity- Speaking of, where is everyone else? Did everyone already go down for breakfast? It's still pretty early.  
  
Boo- I don't know, and don't really care. I like the quiet; it's a lot like it was back at my mansion...  
  
Fierce Deity- Oh well. It's as they say, "If you like it, don't change it."  
  
Boo- Okay, let's go get some breakfast. They're serving pastries today.  
  
Fierce Deity- Sounds like a plan.  
  
The two exited the hallway and went into the lobby and pressed the elevator button. When the elevator doors opened, they stepped in. Fierce Deity pressed the button for the first floor.  
  
Fierce Deity- The lobby was completely empty. That almost never happens.  
  
Boo- "If you like it, don't-"  
  
Fierce Deity- I know, but...  
  
He stopped as the elevator doors opened. They were about to walk out when they ran into Jeff (from Earthbound).  
  
Jeff- There you are! What the hell took you so long?! Where were you?!  
  
The elevator doors closed behind them.  
  
Fierce Deity- We practically just woke up! Where is everyone?  
  
Jeff- You complete idiots! Didn't you hear the announcement Master Hand made?!  
  
Boo- No...  
  
Jeff- AAUUGH!!! I'm surrounded by fools!  
  
Fierce Deity- Please hurry up with the point, I promised Link I'd spar with him this morning.  
  
Jeff- I'm afraid, then, that your match has now been postponed.  
  
Fierce Deity- And why is that?  
  
Jeff- It is because... Link is missing.  
  
Boo- Well why can't Zelda, Sheik or Gannondorf find him? Aren't they connected with that Triforce thing?  
  
Jeff- They are missing too, along with Dr. Mario, Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Peach, Yoshi, DK, Captain Falcon, Fox, Falco, Ness, Popo, Nana, Kirby, Samus, Young Link, Pichu, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Mewtwo, G&W, Marth and Roy.  
  
Boo- They're all missing?  
  
Jeff- Every one.  
  
Fierce Deity- They are probably just out. They do that all the time.  
  
Jeff- Miyamoto knows about those sorts of things, even when they try to keep it a secret. He has no idea on this one.  
  
Boo- If he has no idea, then that must mean...  
  
Jeff- Correct. Outside interference.  
  
Fierce Deity- Meddling... that is one of the most illegal maneuvers in the game world, isn't it?  
  
Jeff- That's what makes this so serious.  
  
Fierce Deity- So everyone else is looking, or what?  
  
Jeff- No, they're at an assembly Miyamoto is holding.  
  
Boo- Then who is out searching?!  
  
Jeff- We have sent wire frames to check our area, but there is nothing we can do otherwise...  
  
Boo- This is foolishness!  
  
Jeff- It is all we can do.  
  
Fierce Deity- Oh well. There's nothing we can do now. Lets go see what Miyamoto has to say.  
  
They all walked to the auditorium, and Miyamoto was just finishing his speech. Everyone got up to leave. Fierce Deity ran up to Miyamoto.  
  
Fierce Deity- Sir! I just heard what happened.  
  
Miyamoto- I see that Jeff went and found you.  
  
Fierce Deity- With all due respect, sir, using only wire frames is nuts! We already know that they are probably are in another area!  
  
Miyamoto- I wish we could do something else, but we don't want to break any laws ourselves, do we?  
  
Fierce Deity- I suppose not... but we can't just stand here!  
  
Miyamoto- But we can't go anywhere else just the same.  
  
Fierce Deity- But-  
  
Miyamoto- I'm sorry... we cannot do anything.  
  
Miyamoto walked away leaving Fierce Deity standing there, awestruck. Fierce Deity walked back to Boo and Jeff.  
  
Boo- So how'd it go?  
  
Fierce Deity- He said there's nothing we can do.  
  
Boo- I can't believe we can't do anything! There needs to be a serious change of rules here!  
  
Jeff- Well, we can't just go to other worlds and say "Hey, did you see some kidnapped smashers come through here?" We need an idea of where they went!  
  
Fierce Deity- We'll have to do something later... I can't think on an empty stomach.  
  
~that night~  
  
Fierce Deity lay staring at the ceiling in his bed. He couldn't let this be. He had to do something! But what? Then...  
  
"Deity! Deity! Wake up!" he heard a voice whisper to him.  
  
Fierce Deity- Boo? What is it?  
  
Boo- Jeff, a few others, and I are sneaking out! We're going to find the smashers!  
  
Fierce Deity- That would be meddling! You realize the trouble we could get in?  
  
Boo- It's more fixing than meddling.  
  
Fierce Deity- *sigh* I suppose it will help Link and the others... I'll go.  
  
Boo- Good! Come on!  
  
~outside~  
  
Boo- Okay, is everyone here?  
  
Diddy Kong- I'm here!  
  
Samurai Goroh(from F-Zero)- Let's go!  
  
Katt- I am ready.  
  
Jeff- Here.  
  
Topi- Hm!  
  
Meta-Knight- Standing by.  
  
Ridley- Ready!  
  
Mew- Mew!  
  
Lyn (from Fire Emblem)- We must hurry.  
  
Fierce Deity- Okay everyone! Let's-  
  
???- Not so fast.  
  
Miyamoto walked out from the shadows.  
  
Boo- Sir! I can explain...  
  
Miyamoto- No need to. I already know.  
  
A grim expression came to Boo's face.  
  
Miyamoto- If pursuing your friends is that important, than go ahead. I have faith in you.  
  
Diddy- You're not going to rat us out?  
  
Miyamoto- My lips are sealed.  
  
Lyn- Thank you. This means a lot.  
  
Miyamoto- Don't mention it. You had better get going, before someone else sees you.  
  
Fierce Deity- Okay then, to the rainbow gate!  
  
~after a bit of walking~  
  
Boo- Here it is, the rainbow gate.  
  
Jeff- Now if I'm right then we press...  
  
Jeff pressed a combination of keys at the base of the circular ring, then quickly jumped back. A bubble surrounded the gate, then water formed inside of the bubble, soon filling the entire bubble. A light emitted from the inside.  
  
Goroh- Now what?  
  
Jeff- Swim through toward the light.  
  
Goroh- WHAT?!  
  
Diddy- (mockingly)Aw, can the big, tough racer not swim?  
  
Goroh- (silent)  
  
Meta-Knight- If not, then it's time to LEARN!  
  
Meta-Knight shoved Goroh quickly into the bubble of water. After him went Meta-Knight, then Diddy Kong, then Boo. Next was Jeff, after that Lyn, Then Mew, Ridley and Katt. Topi went through after them.  
  
Fierce Deity took one last look at the Smash Mansion, then dived into the bubble.  
  
~~~~  
  
Review! Now! Just put something saying you read this story! 


	2. Captured

Link woke up to the dark. He stood up and looked around. Not the smallest glimmer of light shone through to this room. He called out.  
  
Link- Hello!  
  
Marth- Link? Is that you?  
  
Link- Marth!  
  
Link ran in the direction of the voice, but found himself stopped by an electric shock that produced a brief light, allowing him to see Marth in front of him.  
  
Marth- Watch it! We're surrounded by electric barriers!  
  
Link- Yeah, I've noticed. Who else is here?  
  
Marth- Well, I know Roy's here... I think he went back to sleep.  
  
Link- He's sleeping at a time like this?!  
  
Marth- Well, yeah, it's Roy we're talking about.  
  
Link sighed. He got a bit of a laugh at hearing about Roy's laziness, which was good at a time like this.  
  
Marth- We need to find a light!  
  
Link- Well, we're not going anywhere with these barriers. Hm...  
  
Marth- Maybe we could stick our hands or something in the barriers.  
  
Link- I've got a better idea.  
  
Link took out an arrow from his quiver and stuck it into the barrier. The barrier hissed a crackled, producing a light from the electricity. Marth spotted his sword on the ground near him.  
  
Marth- Wait, they didn't disarm us?  
  
Link- A pricey mistake.  
  
They saw Young Link and Roy in the same room as them.  
  
Marth- Roy! Get up! We got a light!  
  
Roy- Eh? Oh, a light.  
  
Link- Counterpart! Wake up!  
  
YL- Mmf. You always get me up too early...  
  
Link- NOW!  
  
YL- Okay, okay... whoa, where are we?  
  
Link- I've been trying to tell you...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zelda stood up from her place in the room as brilliant flashes illuminated the entire room. She stood up to find Peach repeatedly ramming an invisible barrier. With the light from the flashes, she could also see Nana yelling something at Peach and Samus sitting in a corner (with armor).  
  
Nana- Peach, you're not doing anything.  
  
Peach- WHAT?  
  
Nana- I SAID YOU'RE NOT DOING ANYTHING USEFUL!  
  
Peach- STILL CAN'T HEAR YOU!  
  
Zelda- Um, what's going on?  
  
Samus- Ah, you're finally awake. I don't know how you slept this long with this noise. My suit can't dampen it.  
  
Zelda- That didn't answer my question.  
  
Samus- We're in a dark room, surrounded by electric force fields that separate us into our own little quarters. Other than that, I don't know.  
  
Zelda- Wait, you have you're armor, Nana has her hammer, I have my magic, and Peach has her... well, lets not go there, we're armed?  
  
Samus- Hasn't done us a bit of good.  
  
Zelda- Hm...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ness- Um, hello? Anyone there?  
  
Ness called out desperately into darkness. Who knew how long he was asleep? And what had happened? He woke up on hard floor instead of his comfortable bed. Where was he?  
  
Ness- Hello?  
  
Kirby- Ness?  
  
Ness- Kirby, what are we doing here?  
  
Kirby- I don't know, I just woke up.  
  
Ness- I'm scared, I don't like dark.  
  
Kirby- Yeah...  
  
Ness- Is anyone else here?  
  
Kirby- Again, I just woke up!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gannondorf looked around his extremely confined space, his eyes adjusting to the dark. He could barely make out Bowser laying down a few feet away.  
  
Gannondorf- Hey! Turtle breath!  
  
Bowser- Hm?  
  
Bowser got up from his place in the floor.  
  
Bowser- Wha- ...where are we?  
  
Gannondorf- I was sort of hoping you knew, and I have to quit my habit of expecting YOU to know anything.  
  
Bowser- This is just probably some stupid prank that everyone else is pulling on us. They'll give up eventually.  
  
Bowser turned around facing darkness.  
  
Bowser- Right, Mario?!  
  
Bowser punched as hard as he could in the direction he was facing, hoping to hit the annoying little plumber's head. Instead, a large crack from Bowser's knuckles signified him hitting a hard, solid, concrete wall.  
  
Bowser- OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gannondorf- My, my, you ARE stupid.  
  
Bowser- ...shut up.  
  
Gannondorf- I'm going to see if I can contact anyone else using my Triforce.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Peach- Hey Zelda, your hand!  
  
Zelda- Ha ha! Someone can't set up a decent anti-magic field!  
  
Samus- What?  
  
Zelda- My Triforce is glowing... so someone must be trying to contact me! Please be Link...  
  
(~Character name~ means that it is psychic communication)  
  
~Gannondorf~- Zelda! What's with-  
  
~Zelda~- Oh, it's just you.  
  
~Gannondorf~- WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?! Anyway, what's with the dark room?  
  
~Zelda~- Your in one too?  
  
~Gannondorf~- What do you mean by... whatever, I'll contact elf-kid and see if he knows anything.  
  
Nana- So, what's the verdict?  
  
Zelda- Gannondorf is in a weird room too, and is going to contact Link.  
  
???- That won't be necessary.  
  
The walls around them lifted and lights in the ceiling turned on. All the smashers could clearly see each other. The electric walls fizzled out of existence.  
  
???- Welcome smashers. I am your host, regulator, and captor.  
  
A cloaked man walked out from the darkness.  
  
Peach- Hey! Let us go!  
  
???- I'm afraid that is impossible, as we would lose large amounts of money.  
  
Mario- Let us go-a, or else-a!  
  
???- I have already stated that it would be impossible.  
  
Samus- I'll show YOU impossible, bastard!  
  
Samus rushed at the man, charging her beam as she did so. She leaped at him and aimed the beam at his head. She prepared to fire at point-blank range. She was suddenly stopped in mid-air, and flung backwards at a high speed. She skipped across the floor a few times, then smashed into a wall.  
  
???- You have incredible powers... and you will fight in OUR tournament now...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fierce Deity walked into the central dimension, the connection of gates. The rest of his companions walked out of the gate now behind him, the indigo gate.  
  
Goroh- That was not fun.  
  
Jeff- Well, prepare to do it again.  
  
Lyn- The question is... where do we go first?  
  
They all looked about at the six other gates, the red, the orange, the yellow, the green, the blue, and the violet.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Where do you think they should go next? Review! 


End file.
